Gwenpool
Gwenpool is published by Marvel Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Gwenpool Strikes Back #4/29: 20 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Gwenpool Strikes Back #5/30: 18 Dec 2019 Next Issue :none Status Gwenpool Strikes Back is scheduled for five issues. Characters Main Characters *'Gwenpool/Gwen Poole' - A comic book reader who finds herself in the Marvel Universe where super-heroes are real, she decides it is all a dream (or something) and becomes an irresponsible 'hero' herself. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Gwenpool Strikes Back #5/30 Gwenpool Strikes Back #4/29 Gwenpool Strikes Back #3/28 Gwenpool Strikes Back #2/27 Gwenpool Strikes Back #1/26 Gwenpool, The Unbelievable #25 Gwenpool, The Unbelievable #24 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Unbelievable Gwenpool, vol. 1: Believe It' - Collects #0-4. "Gwen Poole used to be a comic book reader just like you…until she woke up in a world where the characters she read about seemed to be real! But that can’t be, right? This must all be fake, or a dream or something, right? And you know what that means … No Consequences! Could Gwenpool truly be Marvel’s least responsible and least role-modely character to date? She can if she tries!" - *'The Unbelievable Gwenpool, vol. 2: Head of M.O.D.O.K.' - Collects #5-10. "What’s the best part about living in a world of comic-book heroes? Team-ups, baby! And imagine the awesome when Gwen Poole meets Miles Morales! Spider-Men and Gwens are a match made in heaven, right? Huh. Maybe not always — this one goes to some dark places! Second best thing about living in the Marvel Universe? The job opportunities! She’s only been here a few weeks, and now she’s got a shot at running her very own Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing — M.O.D.O.K.! Talk about getting ahead in business! But Gwenpool may not be up to the task! Still, it’s always good to be wanted, right? Except when it’s by the NYPD. Or aliens. Her only chance? Do something awful and not care about the consequences" - *'The Unbelievable Gwenpool, vol. 3: Totally in Continuity' - Collects #11-15. "Gwen Poole continues to make friends and influence people across the Marvel Universe! But what will some of Marvel's greatest heroes make of Gwen and her bizarre perspective on the world they live in?" - *'The Unbelievable Gwenpool, vol. 4: Beyond the Fourth Wall' - Collects #16-20. "Gwen Poole is everyone's favorite character from the 'real' world! And her superpower is Official-Handbook-level knowledge of top-secret comic book facts! But the longer she's in the Marvel Universe, and not reading about it from the outside, the more her powers run out…or do they? Maybe a trip back to her world might help — but if that happens, will she be able to get back to the MU? And at what cost?" - *'The Unbelievable Gwenpool, vol. 5: Lost in the Plot' - Collects #21-25. "Gwenpool: Avenger?! That’s the goal she’s set her sights on! Since arriving in the Marvel Universe from the real world, Gwen Poole has made a name for herself by teaming up with Spider-Man and the Mighty Thor, and tackling villains such as M.O.D.O.K. and Arcade. No one can top her combination of demolition and off-the-wall adventure — so naturally, she wants her place among Earth’s Mightiest Heroes! And to get their attention, she’s targeting the biggest and baddest foes she can think of, starting right at the top of the list with…Doctor Doom!" - *'Gwenpool Strikes Back' Collects Strikes Back #1-5. "Fresh from her stint as a West Coast Avenger, Gwen Poole is desperate not to disappear into comic book limbo, so she’s determined to make an impact on the Marvel Universe! First up: unmask Spider-Man! Then, home-wreck the Fantastic Four! And while she’s at it, why not defeat the Immortal Hulk and lift Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir! But as Gwen’s mad rampage continues, will we — and she — finally learn the truth about her origins? Is this Gwenpool’s greatest retcon yet?" - - (forthcoming, February 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Christopher Hastings. Artist/Covers: Gurihiru. Publishing History First Published in 2016 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *MarvelComics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero